legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Buzz Lightyear
Evil Buzz Lightyear is an alternate-reality version of Buzz Lightyear. He is voiced by Patrick Warburton. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour He somehow finds himself in the services of BlackGarurumon and decides to go along though his agenda is uncertain. Baron and Evil Buzz find out what Sinister is doing with other members that didn't make to the meeting and decide to procure them before Sinister does. He locks the new captives in the cages after Frollo and co bring them in. Evil Buzz is at the scene of crime with Sunset and he suggest with Mooch's advice to rain down vengeance on those responsible. He checks the concentration camp attacking anyone who provokes him when Jaeris shows up and takes him by surprise. Evil Buzz goes off with the others to the isle where Gaston and the others keep in contact. Evil Buzz receives the puppies from Brikin and Issacs and they decide to go for the experiments. However the puppies have other plan which Evil Buzz restraints and has Birkin and Issacs experiment. It happens to work and they contact BlackGarurumon about it who has another job involving the gunslinger for them. He and Ultraman are both distracted and attacked by Jesse's vampire allies afterwards allowing the heroes to escape.: Evil Buzz and his allies bring info on Jaeris to him that will help against the heroes which leads to the arrest of a lot of our friends. Anarky once more scolds Baron Zemo for underestimating his nemesis with Ultraman and Evil Buzz wondering what he is exactly up to. He and Brainiac finish their trap and now they wait for it to be sprung. The Children of BlackGarurumon members led by Cronus make an ambush on the heroes such like Anarky knew would happen. Evil Buzz is poisoned by Bender and Discord and as a result alongside Le Fou, Evil Buzz, Motherfucker, Lady Tremaine, Luther, Morgana, Sam Issacs and all of BlackGarurumon's armies and they all are killed. Gallery Evil_Buzz_Lightyear.png EvilBuzz&Gravitina.jpg|Evil Buzz with Gravitina EvilBuzz.png Tumblr l9qjimIEsA1qccfqto1 500.jpg GravandEvilyear.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Characters that hail from the Buzz Lightyear Universe Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Humanoid Category:Characters from an Alternate Universe Category:The Children of Dark Wolf Category:Mass Murderers Category:Aliens Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Master Manipulator Category:Partner Category:Bigger Bads Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Gun Users Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Beards Category:Bearded Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Mustaches Category:Murderers Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Julie Su's Archenemies Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Patrick Warburton Category:Giygasians Category:New Sith Order Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil